gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
GT4 Driving Missions
The Driving Missions hall of Gran Turismo 4's GT Mode houses 34 A-Spec based challenges known as Driving Missions. These missions test the players' skills of overtaking, clean racing and slipstreaming. Each one mission rewards the player with 250 A-Spec points as well as a varying amount of credits, depending upon the difficulty. The missions are split into five categories, each one awarding a different prize car upon their completion. Each category tests a different skill. Missions 1-10: The Pass These missions test the drivers ability to overtake a similarly competitive car. Missions 1-9 set the driver against one other car with a limited amount of track on which to overtake. Mission 10 sets the driver against three others. A 5 second rev-limit penalty is incurred if the driver makes heavy contact with their opponent or the walls. Successful completion of Missions 1-10 rewards the player with a DMC DeLorean '02 Mission 1 You will be in a Fiat 500, and your opponent will be in a Fiat 500. Your opponent's car is exactly identical to what you will drive. This mission takes place on the first turn in the Deep Forest Course. Mission 2 In this challenge, you will drive the BMW 330i '06 and you must pass your opponent in first turn of Grand Valley. To win, you must get a perfect turn. Mission 3 In third pass mission, the you are driving the Alfa Romeo Sprint GTA 1600 '65 in Cote d'Azur. To win, you must pass your opponent in the third turn. Mission 4 Using the Ford Mustang GT, you start with same speed of the opponent. To win, it's advisable to try to brake as late as possible. Since Seattle is a tight track, don't be afraid to rub fenders, but by the same token, don't do it too hard; otherwise, you will incur a penalty. Mission 5 Using a Peugeot 206, this mission is all about longer corners. You have to brake through corners and pass your opponent. Mission 6 From 2nd to first place you are in car identical to your oppenent's, the Mazda MX5, identical cars make you, the player to be have to be in 1st place in this challenge on Tsukuba Circuit. Mission 7 You and your opponent are using the Golf GTI V. The objective is to pass on Midfield Raceway and determine you are going to first place. Mission 8 This is the Nissan Series. You have to get 1st place in Trial Mountain on this mission. You are driving a Nissan 350Z this time, and you have to get the 1st place overall. Mission 9 You and your opponent are driving GT500 JGTC level Honda NSXs. You have to pass him on the downhill corner on the Twin Ring Motegi Road Course (1st corner on the east course). It will result in a braking contest. The finish line is just before the chicane at the end of the road course. Mission 10 You are in a Renault Avantime. You have to pass three other Renault Avantimes down the Mulsanne straight (with the chicanes). The finish line is after the Mulsanne hairpin which leads to the Indianapolis Straight. Missions 11-20: Three Lap Battles You will receive 10,000 credits per race, and after doing all 10 three lap battles, you will receive Jay Leno Tank Car '03. Mission 11 Japanese classics are in this mission. You start in 6th place, but what is worse is the braking and handling. Now remember, take care with your handling and braking in the Toyota 2000GT. If you make any contact you receive a 5 second of penalty, whether you made hard or soft contact. The trouble is that it's hard to control your car. Mission 12 In all-american all for one showdown, you are driving a special Ford GT Race Car, best know as the home car of the GT series. In Laguna Seca with other Race Cars and two Supercars, the difference is how you attempt to make 1st place. Mission 13 In this mission, you will be battling rally cars with a Peugeot 206 Rally Car in Opera Paris. You are going to manhandle all your power that worth it inside of the car. This French circuit is not going to help you, as you may have to take serious control of your car. Mission 14 In this showdown of muscles cars, you are in the Plymouth Superbird. You are going to pass all 5 muscle american cars in this type of amercian showdown of classics. looks like a choice either you lost or you going to 1st place of classics Mission 15 As you know this is the italian classic mission with 6th place as you in Lancia Stratos. the question is can you make as 1st place in roll in this tactical classic circuit? Mission 16 From Volkswagen 3 lap showdown, held in Full-Course Suzuka as you battle in Beetle car trying to pace it around as fast as you could. you don't have to worry about this circuit because you have only 3 lap to try get into 1st place. Mission 17 This mission bring you to test the Audi R8 prototype race car. you have to get power from this car as 6th place in Infineon Raceway as you race along the circuit. you going to pursue in passing Bentley Speed 8 race car and taking as 1st postiton. Mission 18 Now this mission take place in Circuit De La Sarthe II that you in 1992 Nissan R92CP. the key of winning is concentrate on straight speed in Mulsanne Straight. Mission 19 This is more identical cars mission, held in Suzuka East. the Amuse S2000 comes with enhanced performance and a bit more fun in East Course when it comes to identical cars than you driving. its a simularity than Honda S2000 and its traction control soons to monitioring your car to keep it up and you get 1st place to finish it. Mission 20 This mission is all about high-speed braking when you in Nissan MM-R Cup Car. the other opponents are using high performance cars and this mission, experiment the difference of race and road tire. you need some high speed braking in order for this Japanese mission that take place in Tsukuba circuit for 1st place despite high performance cars. Missions 21-24: Slipstream Battles This four missions held in Test Course that you need to focus on slipstreaming technique. win all four mission will reward you the Pagani Zonda LM Race Car. Mission 21 This is the start of the Slipstream Missions, So you play as the Nissan Cube EX, trying to maintain the goal, so you have to get in 1st place achieve in overall. Bit slower your cars and by the way try to take a minimum slipstreaming effect on every cars. Mission 22 This is the second Slipstream Missions, start of playing as the Honda Odyssey, the JDM Minivan. try to maintain the goal, The challenge is similar to the previous one. Mission 23 This...... might be a little dificult. You are using the Skyline GT-R R34, and if that is not enough, the 2nd to the 5th place cars are scrambled(not being in line like mission 21-22-24) and the first place is 13 second behind you. There are 2 ways to win this difficult task: Draft the opponents and when reaches the second place, let them pass you. Or, draft the opponents and when reaches the second place, let them hit you in the back (you won't get penalised). Mission 24 This is the super high-speed Slipstream Missions which lasts on 3 laps in Amuse S2000 GT1. the key to win is the S2000 had huge rear wing so the timing has to be perfect to drafting and overtake to take on 1st place. Missions 25-29: 1 Lap Magic (I) In this mission, you starts against much slowest opponents with a significent time penalty and must overtake them in space of one lap. complete this mission get you the Toyota 7 Race Car. Mission 25 From here on out, you have only one lap to pass all 5 cars in front of you. Even worse, they start at a time earlier than you, so this will require your perfect driving. In this mission, you are driving a Nissan MOTUL PITWORK Z, a racecar famous for its stints at JGTC, and you have to pass Fairlady Z's from different time periods. The course is Fuji Speedway 80's. What's great about this mission is that you drive a race car, while your opponents are stock cars. That is certainly an advantage, as long as you don't make any careless mistakes while driving. Since the track is fairly straightforward, all you have to do is drive at the fastest pace possible, all while maintaining the proper driving line. Try trail braking and all other techniques you learned in "The Pass" to get this right. Mission 26 Alright, this is the Honda Old and New mission which is in Suzuka, In the Honda NSX Takata Dome JGTC. you could occasinally pass all the slower opponents in Honda stock cars. However, you may have to start a little late than the others and acheive 1st place on the long circuit. Mission 27 In this mission you only have to overtake all the Mazda opponents. It depends on how you are driving in the Mazda 787B, because it's fast and at the Corkscrew you have to slow down and continue until you reach first place. However, there are a JGTC race car at 5th place and you know about that mission. Mission 28 It's a Toyota Showdown, where you are in the Toyota Wedsport Celica, perfect for a Japanese race car set at Fuij Speedway 2005. Now that Fuji is renewed, you begin to feel less difference from the old one you just drove in the Nissan Series, as you drove a Nissan Motul Pitwork Z. You can learn the longer corners easier than the old one. Becuase of the time difference you can take 1st position in Fuji 2005. Mission 29 In this mission you take the Chevrolet Corvette C5.R Race Car stationed on Infineon Circuit within a number of old-to-new Corvette opponents from 6th to 1st in Corvette Showdown. Can you beat the Corvette C1 and take it as 1st place in this American race car C5 Corvette today? Missions 30-34: 1 Lap Magic (II) This mission get a lot difficult. same as the first of 1 Lap Magic. win this will reward you the 1989 LeMans race car, Nissan R89C. Mission 30 In that short mission, you are going to drive a Subaru Rally Car. What's great about that mission at the start, you have a shorter launch and can reach 1st place after passing the Subaru 360 fighting its lead and nearly going for a checkered flag. Mission 31 You will be driving on the High Speed Ring reverse course. Your car is a Lotus Esprit V8 2003, and all Lotus cars have to start at 1st to 6th, but at 6th place you have to go at little early and faster in the reverse circuit. The first car is also faster even called the mother of Lotus, and the one which is the fastest is the one able to take victory in first place. Mission 32 In the Ford Showdown mission, you will be driving a newly-debuted Ford GT, able to get 1st place ever to take victory in Seattle Circuit of Ford Showdown. Mission 33 In the GM Motors showdown, you are driving a Cadillac Cien which has bad handling, and worse, the Buick Special is much faster than you are driving. But however you are going to take it 1st position and still can be worth it once again at Infineon with 1 lap ahead. Mission 34 The final mission of Driving Missions slot. this mission is really hard as you drive in a Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. and the opponents are from newest to oldest, the bad points is its handling of the car that are much worse as you go around Nurburgring. the question is can you close the opponent in 123 seconds? Category:Gameplay Modes Category:GT4 Gameplay Modes Category:Pages to add a talk page to (temp)